The Hunger Games: Relit
by lizzylou xx
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark have settled down after the rebellion and are getting used to a normal life until their life changes (once again) so what'll happen?
1. A New Beginning

It's been seven years since the rebellion, which means President Snow's gone, so why am I so worried about Rosanna and Alexander. I watch them play in the garden with Peeta and I see the same look in his eyes. Do you think it's because of our past? Rosanna looks so much like Prim did when she was a child. Peeta looks up and calls me to come outside. As I walk outside I see Gale across the road. Wasn't he supposed to be in one of the other districts. Maybe I'm hallucinating. As I walk over to Peeta he speaks. "That isn't is it?" He looks slightly concerned. I hadn't seen Gale in seven years so I don't know if his feelings have changed about me.  
"Mommy, who's that?" Alexander asks tugging my arm slightly.  
"I think you're right Peeta. Take the kids inside." I see the worried look on his face. "I'm just being cautious." He still doesn't take the look off his face. "Come on Peeta it's me we're talking about!" I say laughing.  
"Ok, see you in a sec." He picks up Alexander and swerves around in a swift quick motion. "Come on Rosie." Peeta says taking her hand.  
Once they're gone I go out the gate and across the road to where my old victor's house is. I left that house to live with Peeta, there were too many memories of my family, of Prim. As I get closer to the man I call, "Gale?" The man swivels around at the name and there I see the boy who had been my friend since I was ten, the brown hair, and grey seam eyes.  
"Hey Katnip." His face brightens when he sees me. It's been so long since I've been called 'Katnip' Gale was the only one who called me it. "It's been so long!" He walks up to me and gives me a hug. I wrap my arms around him. "How are you? The last time I saw you, you'd just killed Coin." I smile slightly at the thought of the satisfactory I felt getting rid of her and then the dreadful loneliness in the empty and cold room and my smile disappears.  
"What about Prim?" He asks. I freeze.  
"Prim is dead, gone and I do miss her but I've moved on." I say sharply.  
"Ok sorry. You definitely haven't changed." He laughs softly.  
"You'd be surprised." I say. "I'll see you around." He hugs me again and a question comes into my mind. "Gale, do you still like me?" I ask nervously.  
"Yes." He says quietly. "I came back for you." He smiles slightly but I don't return it.  
"Gale you've got to understand I don't love you, I can't." Wow when did I change? I think to myself.  
"And why not." Gale has a scowl on his face.  
"I can't Gale." I say and turn back around to go to the house but he catches my arm. "Gale let go." I sigh. And he does I walk away and don't look back. I'm probably about ten metres away from him now when I hear quick footsteps behind me.  
"Can't you give me a proper answer?" He calls.  
"Gale, please." I start to beg but I don't look back.  
"No please you answer me?" He shouts. We're at my house gate, I go through it and up to the front door. "Katniss!" I open the door and go inside.  
"Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta asks as I rush into the house forgetting to close the door. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table, Peeta sits opposite me and takes my hand in his.  
"Hello!" I hear Alexander's bright voice echoing through the halls.  
"Um... hello." I hear Gale answer uncertainly.  
"What's your name?" Alexander asks.  
"Gale Hawthorne!" I shout.  
"Uh oh, she sounds cross." I hear Alexander say as I meander through the hall.  
"Well I'm afraid kid but she isn't the only one who's angry." He says as I turn the corner.  
"Alex go upstairs please." I tell him. Alex silently backs away as Peeta walks into the hall. Gale's face is contorted into a angry look when he sees Peeta. Peeta like always stays calm and just stares at Gale.  
"So who was that?" Gale spits the words out.  
"My son Alex." I scowl at him. There's a thump upstairs and a scream of frustration.  
"Rosie stop being so annoying." I hear Alex shriek.  
"Mommy!" Rosanna shouts. "Alex is being mean!"  
I feel a hand rest on my shoulder and hear Peeta say, "I'll go deal with it." And he goes upstairs.  
"Explain for me will you?" Gale shouts.  
"Explain? What, do I need permission from you to choose who I like and who I don't?" I shout back.  
"Obviously you do." He has scornful look on his face. "You chose him. The boy with the bread. Katniss you deserves better."  
"No he deserves better than me." I scream at him.  
"And why's that." He asks me.  
"Because he's better than most people. Most people in the games who won, won from killing. Peeta found a way to survive without killing."  
"By acting."  
"No some of that wasn't acting. There was one time in the cave that I really did love him and for the rest of the games." I yell.  
"You know what, you really have changed." He says softer this time.  
"I did tell you that." I murmur.  
"You know coming back here was a mistake. I came to see you and find I'm not wanted so goodbye Katniss." And he walks away.


	2. A New Enemy

When I wake the next morning Peeta isn't next to me, he was probably up early or something. As I walk downstairs I hear laughing, giggling and shouting. As I walk into the kitchen all there is, is mess. Peeta's standing in the corner with his hands over his face. Rosanna is standing in front of him and laughing while threatening to throw an egg at him. Alex is standing on the table laughing and jumping up and down on the surface of it. None of them notice me when I walk in. "Um, what are you doing to my kitchen?" I call. Rosanna and Alex freeze and swerve round to look at me in horror. I don't look at them, I look at Peeta. "Well?"  
"Technically this is my kitchen." He points out. And suppresses a smile.  
"Very well but what are you doing to it?" I look around and see Alex still on the table. "And how did Alex get up there he's only two?" I walk over to him and lift him off the table and hold him in my arms.  
"The first question's answer is, it was their fault." Peeta says pointing at the children. "Second question, I have no idea." He says grinning.  
"Well seeing as you all made this mess, you're all cleaning it up." I say to them.  
"But mommy there's so much mess." Rosanna moans.  
"Well Rosie you should have thought of that before you created all this mess." I say gesturing the whole kitchen.  
"Mommy, what about me?" Alex asks.  
"You and I'll sit and watch them." I say smiling at the innocent face I love so much.  
"But mommy he helped!" Rosanna says loudly.  
"All he did was jump on the table." I say laughing at the cross look on Rosanna's face.  
"Come on Ro, it's not that bad." Peeta says nudging her.  
"Yes it is!" She shouts at him.  
"Rosanna!" I shout at her. "Do not speak to your dad like that! Apologise!"  
"Sorry." She says quietly.  
"Now start cleaning." I say and walk out of the kitchen.

"Mommy, who was that man yesterday?" Alex murmurs.  
"What man?" I ask him after a slight hesitation.  
"The man who looked cross with you." He asks innocently.  
"Gale. My best friend." I say quietly.  
"He didn't seem like he was your friend." He says confused.  
"He was upset."  
"Why?" He asks.  
"Sweetheart Gale's always liked me and when he found out that your dad and I had, had children he was very upset about it because he still liked me." I smile slightly at him.  
"Ok." He says brightly.  
"Why don't we go check and see how Rosie and daddy are doing?" I take his hand and lead him back downstairs. When we go into the kitchen Peeta and Rosie are still cleaning up, well at least Peeta is, Rosie's sitting on a chair looking very agitated.  
Peeta looks up looking annoyed. "What's happened?" I sigh.  
"Will I ever be good at telling someone off?" He asks.  
"No" I say smiling slightly. "What did she do?"  
"I am right here you know?" Rosie mutters. I ignore her.  
"She's too much like you." Peeta murmurs.  
"Ah that's not too bad." I say nudging him slightly.  
"Yes, yes it is." He says.  
"Rosie, Alex upstairs now." I order. Once they leave the kitchen I look back at Peeta. "What did she do?"  
"Firstly she threw a huge tantrum after you left and while I tried to calm her down she just got angrier and started throwing eggs everywhere." He says loudly.  
"She's a child bear in mind." I mutter.  
"Yeah, she's your child." He smiles slightly.  
"She may be my child but she's also yours, she must have _some_ good in her." I say.  
"I don't know." He shakes his head slowly. "Do you think you could give me lessons on how to be mean? As that's all you're good at."  
"No. Partly because that is very offensive, and partly because we need a kind person in the house." I say.  
"Yeah your right." He sits down on a chair. "Since when did you change?"  
I smile. "I haven't I'm just different." I say.  
"Same thing." The phone starts to ring. I walk over to it and pick it up. "Hello?" I say into the phone.  
"Hello Katniss." Says a voice I recognise well. Plutarch Heavensbee.  
"Plutarch?" I say confused.  
"Yes it's me and we have a problem." He sounds worried.  
"Look Heavensbee I can't do anything to help you." I'm bored of calls that just ask for help.  
"I'm afraid Miss Everdeen that even if you don't help this is going to include you and your family." Plutarch says sadly.  
"Fine what is it?" I say exasperated.  
"Panem is at war." He says.  
"With who?" I say a little quieter.  
"That's the problem, we don't know. But they want you dead." He murmurs.  
"How do you know?" I ask.  
"A message was sent from somewhere, not sure where though, but they said that unless we pass you over, if not there'll be war." He says.  
"So be it." And I hang up.


	3. The Reunion

"Katniss, what did Plutarch want?" Peeta looks very worried.  
"He um called to ask for help." I stutter.  
"Again?" Peeta says relaxing a bit. "What did he want help with?"  
I feel the colour leave my face. "Well, there's going to be a war-" He interrupts me.  
"What! No!" He looks terrified.  
"But he needs my help because they said that unless I get handed over to them there would be war." I say frowning.  
"What?!" He shouts. "And when you said so be it, or whatever you said, what did you mean?"  
"That I'd do it." I murmur looking down at the floor.  
"No Katniss." He says obviously horrified by the thought.  
"Peeta it's the best thing to do. I'd rather me die then watching thousands of other people die because I chose to live." I say.  
"Katniss people can deal with war, we've done it before." He's begging now.  
"It'd be treason to not give myself up." I say sadly.  
"Katniss, please. They'll sort out something." He pleads.  
"At least let's go talk to them." I say.  
"Fine, whatever." And he walks out the room.

At dinner there is silence apart from the occasional screech from a knife cutting into the plate. Finally I decide to speak. "Kids tomorrow we're going to be going away for a while."  
"Where are we going mummy?" Rosie asks curiously.  
"The Capitol." I say as I attempt to do an imitation of Effie Trinket. Peeta snickers slightly and then instantly stops.  
"Seriously?" Rosie calls excitedly.  
"Yep." I say.  
"Cool." Alex says with a mouthful of food. The phone rings I instantly stand to get it.  
"Hello?" I ask into the phone.  
"Hey Katniss it's Annie." A bright happy voice says from the other end of the line.  
"Oh hey!" I say happily, it's nice to hear a calm happy voice. I walk out the room. "How's Harry?" Harry is Annie's son.  
"Oh he's fine, how 'bout your two?"  
"Yeah they're fine. Do you still live in the Capitol?" I ask her.  
"Yeah, why?" She says brightly.  
"I was wondering if we could come stay over for a couple of days." I ask her.  
"Of course it'd be lovely for Rosanna and Alexander to meet Harry." She says happily.  
"Annie do you know about the thing that's happening?" I ask hesitantly.  
"Yes." She says quietly.  
"So you know why I' asking to stay over?" I ask.  
"Yes I do Katniss and I will hate you for what you're going to do." She murmurs.  
"No you don't, anyway see you tomorrow?" I say.  
"Yeah, sure tomorrow. Bye." And she hangs up.  
"So, Katniss do you still want to do this?" Peeta asks.  
"No but I'd rather this happen than what would happen if I didn't." I say sternly.

"Wake up Rosie, we're leaving!" I say shaking her awake.  
"Go away mommy." She says rolling over.  
"No do you want to go to the Capitol?" I ask her angrily.  
"Fine!" She says.  
When everyone's ready we leave the house and head to the station. "Mommy, what's the Capitol like." Alex asks. I look down at his excited little face.  
"Very pretty." I say. Me and Peeta have never told them about our past.  
"Mommy is there any of our family in the Capitol?" Rosie asks curiously. I hate it when they mention family, it's fine when they're talking about us, but when they talk about mine and Peeta's family it hurts both of us. I see Peeta tense slightly but I stay perfectly still.  
"Well Rosie, one of daddy's brothers is in the Capitol." I say quietly. During the rebellion everyone thought that Peeta was the only Mellark left, but about two months after the rebellion Peeta's brother appeared out of nowhere.  
"Can we see him?" Alex asks.  
"If we can, yes." Peeta says before I answer.  
"What about you mommy?" Alex says.  
"What about me sweetie?" But I know the answer before he says it.  
"Have you got any family in the Capitol?" Rosie answers for him.  
"No." I say. When the train finally comes we all jump on and find a seat.  
"We're on our way to the Capitol!" Rosie screeches.  
"Rosie please be quiet." Peeta says.  
"Sorry daddy." Rosie says quieter.  
"I just need to go to the toilet." I whisper to Peeta.  
When I get from the toilet I hear a slight laugh of amazement. I turn around and see a familiar face.  
"Well I never, Katniss Everdeen." Johanna says happily. Johanna was in the 75th hunger games with me.  
"Johanna." I exclaim.  
"Where've you been?" She smiles.  
"District 12." I say.  
"Yeah I know that but I haven't seen you in _ages_."  
"I know right." I feel kind of awkward, I never talk like this.  
"So what've you been doing recently?"  
"I've got two kids." I say sheepishly.  
"Seriously, awesome!" She squeaks.  
"What about you?" I ask.  
"Oh nothing really, went back to district 7 but it was pretty dead. Anyway, where you going?"  
"Capitol." I say softly.  
"No, Katniss no." She gasps.  
"I'm just going to go talk about it." I reassure her.  
"Ok, can I come sit with you guys?" She says cautiously.  
"Yeah sure, why not?" And I lead her back to where the rest of my family sit.


	4. The Man With a Heart as Cold as Snow

"Oh my gosh, Johanna!" Peeta exclaims when he sees Johanna.  
"Peeta." She calls. I see Rosie and Alex look up from where they are sitting. "Oh my god, are these yours?" She says looking behind at me. I nod smiling.  
"Hello." Alex says brightly.  
"Hi." Johanna says.  
"Hey." Rosie calls.  
"What's your name?" Johanna asks Rosie.  
"Rosanna." She says proudly.  
"Oh dear, she's a miniature Katniss." Johanna sighs.  
"How can you tell?" I say smiling.  
"She has the same evil glint in her eyes." She says laughing.  
"Ok please tell me Johanna does he have the same glint?" Peeta says desperately pointing at Alex.  
"Nope he's a miniature you." She says to Peeta.  
"Ok so we only have to get rid of one." He sighs in fake relief. Then I see a hurt look on Rosie's face.  
"Rosie sweetie it's a joke." I reassure her. She just ignores me.  
"Come on Ro." Peeta says looking at her. She just lifts her head up high with a small confident huff.  
"Anyway, what about you young man what's your name?" Johanna says looking at Alex.  
"My name is Alex." He says looking happy.  
"Cool." She says.  
"So where you going?" I ask Johanna. Her eyes narrow when ask her.  
"Heavensbee wants to talk to me too." Her voice is full of hate.  
"Ok, where you going to stay?" Peeta asks.  
"An old friend, you?" Johanna asks.  
"Annie's." Peeta answers.  
"Awesome have you seen Harry yet?" She asks.  
"Nope, you?" I say.  
"No." She looks down at the floor. "What do you think he looks like?"  
"Finnick." Me and Peeta say together. I smile slightly.  
"How's life?" Johanna asks awkwardly.  
"Fine." Peeta says quietly.  
"Anyway I got to get back to Allen." Johanna says smirking slightly.  
"Ooh a boy." I giggle slightly, like a girly giggle. Johanna walks right up to me and puts her hands on my shoulders and starts shaking me wildly.  
"Snap out of it girl, what's happened to you?" She pants.  
"Daddy, why's the scary woman shaking mommy madly?" I hear Rosie ask Peeta sounding rather frightened.  
"Ok Johanna I think she might be back." I hear Peeta say laughing slightly. She let's go and I start gasping.  
"I am going to kill you." I say exhaustedly.  
"And she's back." Peeta says shaking his head slightly.  
"I'd like to see you try." And she starts to run off. And I instantly run after her.

When I get back to my family I feel pretty proud. "Where've you been?" Peeta asks smiling up at me from his seat.  
"Fighting." I answer smiling back at him.  
"Fighting... who?" He asks cautiously.  
"Johanna." I say so it sounds obvious. "I told her I was going to kill her." I look over at Rosie and Alex and see their horrified faces. "I didn't actually kill her, it's a way you say 'watch out' and then start chasing them." I reassure them, they don't look convinced.  
"Hey I'd watch out Johanna's back." Peeta says grinning.  
"Back for more?" I say teasingly while I turn around to look at her.  
"Lucky for you, no. I want you to meet someone." She says stepping sideways to reveal a very handsome looking young man. "Peeta, Katniss, kids, this is Allen." Peeta stands and walks over to Allen.  
"Nice to meet you." Allen says taking one of his hands out of his pocket and holding it out. Peeta shakes it and replies.  
"Same to you." Peeta let's go and steps back.  
"Nice to meet you finally girl on fire." Allen says walking towards me and holding out his hand.  
"I don't go by that anymore." I say smirking slightly and taking his hand.  
"How's the liquor addict?" He asks letting go.  
"You mean Haymitch? He's um drunk." I say laughing slightly.  
"I heard your cousin came back from district two a couple of days ago." Johanna says. I stand slightly confused and then I remember that Gale was my fake cousin during the Hunger Games.  
"He wasn't actually my cousin, that was only for the Games." I correct her.  
"What's the Games?" Alex asks.  
"It's nothing." Peeta tells him.  
"Anyway, we'd better go." Allen says.  
"It was nice to meet you Allen." Peeta says as they walk away.

When we finally reach the Capitol it doesn't feel quite right. Inside the train there's chaos and commotion everywhere. I hold Alex next to me when I hear him crying, I sit him down on a seat and kneel in front of him. "Hey, hey it's ok everything's fine." I tell him.  
"Where's daddy and Rosie?" He asks sobbing.  
"They're just over there." I say pointing over to where I see Peeta's blond hair.  
"Mommy what's happening." He asks me nervously.  
"Darling I don't." I murmur. Then I hear shouting and voices.  
"Move! Get out of the way!" I hear the voices shout. I know instantly what they're after, me. I take Alex's hand and lead him over to Peeta. I lean up and whisper into Peeta's ear.  
"Look after them, I'll be back." I say and I start to meander through the crowd. As I get closer to the voices I hear gunshots and blood curdling screams.  
"Where is she?!" A voice says. I get closer and see a masked man holding a blood covered girl. "Where is she?!" The man repeats.  
"Why would I tell you that?" I hear the voice croak and recognise the voice, it's Johanna.  
"Because otherwise I'll kill you like we did with your boyfriend." The voice spits. I look around and see a body slumped on the floor.  
"I'd be happy to, she's my friend and I'd never give her up." She barks and starts to choke.  
"Well if she was your friend she'd give herself up for you." He smirks, he's using her against me, like they did with Peeta after the second hunger games.  
"No because I'm not as important as her." Johanna says.  
"True." He says. "But she's still your friend, oh well I guess she's not here." And he raises his hand that has a gun in it.  
"Stop, stop!" I shout from the crowd. "I'm here!" I call. I see the man.  
"Katniss no." I hear Johanna choke.  
"Zip it." He says to Johanna pointing the gun at her neck and shoots.  
"Johanna!" I shout.  
"Hah, so touching. What happened to the murder machine?" He asks me.  
"I was no murder machine, Snow." I snarl. I hear gasps and cries of fear from the crowd, I don't blame Snow died, I killed him.  
"How did you guess?" He sounds taken aback.  
"Because only you have a cold enough heart to kill people and not care." I say.  
"Well nice to see you to Miss Everdeen." I hear the laugh in his voice. He looks over to some peacekeepers and nods. They walk over to me and grab both my arms, seven years ago I would fight back and struggle to free myself. But this time I know more people are at risk and my children too. That is until I hear the scream. I know instantly who the scream came from, Rosie. I start to struggle to get to her. Snow sees my reaction and he takes his mask off, I see the evil smile on his face. That's all I could take, I kick one of the peacekeepers so hard I see his eyes water and he lets go of me. I reach for his gun, shoot him. I hear a gunshot and a sharp pain in my shoulder, but I pay no attention to it, I turn and shoot the other peacekeeper then I aim the gun on Snow.  
"Everyone off the train and run!" I shout, I lower the gun to point at his thigh and shoot, he screams and while he's occupied with his one leg I shoot his other one. He collapses to the floor. I start to run towards the scream I heard. I enter a carriage and I see Rosie lying on the floor with both Peeta and Alex next to her. I instantly run over to them, Peeta sees me.  
"She's ok." Her assures me. I kneel next to Alex and see that he's crying so badly that his voice has broken. I pull him towards me and hold him tightly.  
"It's ok sweetie everything's ok." I whisper in his ear.  
"Mommy?" I hear Rosie say quietly.  
"Rosie, thank heaven. Peeta carry her, I'll take Alex we need to get to Annie." I tell him and stand up picking Alex up with me.  
Once we're out of the train and on the platform, it's deserted. We walk out and into the city, but this isn't the same place it was eight years ago, it was nothing like it, because there wasn't anything left, no towers, no shops, no Capitol, everything was on fire.


	5. A Call That Changes Everything

"Mommy what's happening?" Rosie asks weakly.  
"A war's happening, sweetheart." I say to her as we gaze upon the burning city. I look down at Alex who is still crying in my arms. Then I look up at Peeta and see the terrified look in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Who was it?" He says his voice full of anger.  
"Snow." I say and a burst of fury rushes through me as I remember him killing Johanna and Allen.  
"I'm going to kill him! How is he alive?" He shouts.  
"Mommy wh-who's Snow?" Alex sobs.  
"Someone with a heart so cold that the instant you touch it your hand freezes." I say my voice so full of spite and hatred that Alex looks scared. I look over at Peeta again. "It's the Capitol's x-president he would have had a backup in case he died."  
"Johanna and Allen, did you see them?" He asks. I feel the colour leave my face, I nod slowly. "Are they ok?" I shake as tears spring into my eyes. Instead of saying anything he just moves towards the city and I follow.

We search the Capitol for any signs of life, but there seems like there is none. Finally we reach the road that Annie is supposed to live. We reach the house where Annie lives or lived and I knock on the door. I hear hurried footsteps from inside and a load of bolts being opened and then the door slowly opens, just a crack and then it opens fully and an arm grabs me and yanks me inside. Peeta follows in after. I feel arms surround me. "Thank god you're alive, I heard about the train attack." I hear Annie's familiar voice say.  
"Annie we need your help." I try to say but I'm interrupted.  
"Mom, who are these people?" I hear a voice say from behind Annie.  
"Oh how rude of me, Katniss, Peeta, this is my son Harry. Harry this is Katniss, Peeta, Rosanna and Alexander." She says pointing to each of us then she sees Rosie. "Good gracious what's happened?"  
"Rosie was shot on the train not badly just the arm." I say.  
"Ok um Harry go get some bandages for Rosie." She says and then looks at my shoulder where I'd been shot. "Oh and some for Katniss." She calls to Harry as he runs up the stairs.  
"It's ok Annie I'm fine." I insist.  
"So I guess there's really no need for you to be here really is there?" Annie says taking us into the living room. When Harry comes back he passes me the bandages and carefully I wrap the cloth around Rosie's arm and then my shoulder.  
"Doctor Everdeen's back in the house." Peeta says. I look over at him and see a worried look in his eyes. Then the phone starts to ring, Annie goes over to it.  
"Hello?" She says. "Oh hello Plutarch." She sounds annoyed. "Yes she's here but why would I want you to talk to her." She says angrily. "Oh it's important?" There's a short pause. "A mission?" She scoffs. "Fine! I'll pass it over." She says and turns to me. "It's for you."  
"I guessed." I say smiling slightly. "Plutarch, what do you want?"  
"I have a mission." He whispers. "Finnick, Prim, Allen and Johanna aren't dead." He says excitedly.  
"Are you serious!" I shout. "They are I saw them die, I saw all of them die."  
"Did you ever wonder why Snow didn't shoot you on the train?" He asks.  
"He didn't have time." I say.  
"It was a knockout gun." He says.  
"Ok and what about Finnick?" I say annoyed.  
"The mutations venom knocks someone out." He sounds happy.  
"The bombs with..." I can't say her name it hurts too much.  
"I don't know she might have survived it, but I've seen them, all." He exclaims. I hear shouts from the other end of the line. "Katniss, we're in district one in the town hall, thing." He says hurriedly.  
"Plutarch!" I exclaim.  
"Save them, but they're hijacked." And the other end of the line disconnects.  
"Katniss what was it? What did he want?" Annie asks, she looks very white.  
"They're alive." I say looking up at Rosie, I don't know why I looked at her, I guess because she looks a lot like Prim.  
"Who?" Peeta says looking anxious.  
"Johanna, Allen, Finnick... Prim." I say.  
"Katniss they're all dead, he's lying." Peeta says.  
"Who's Prim?" Alex asks.  
"No one sweetie." I say quickly. "And I don't know Peeta I need to know. And Plutarch wouldn't lie about someone being hijacked." I say and walk out of the room.

"Katniss you seriously gonna do this?" Peeta says in amazement.  
"Peeta I don't have a choice, if I don't do this hundreds of people will die." I say.  
"Well maybe they can let someone else do it, you don't always have to be the hero." He insists.  
"Sweetheart we're the only ones who knows about this." I say walking over to him. "I don't want to do this, but I have no choice. I'm so sorry. I'm leaving tomorrow." And I leave the room.  
When I wake the next morning I instantly get up. I look down on the bed and see Peeta fast asleep. I lean over and kiss him lightly on the head. Then I go to the room Alex and Rosie are in and walk over to their beds. I look down at Rosie and Alex and tears spring up in my eyes. This might be the last time I see them. I kneel beside Alex's bed and stroke his soft, curly hair and kiss him on his forehead. Then I look over at Rosie and whisper three words. "Look after them." And leave the room. As I creep down the stairs I hear a voice from the kitchen, but it doesn't sound like Annie, or Harry. I tiptoe into the kitchen. There I see a man. He has short black hair and is very tall, a bit like Gale, then he turns around, it is Gale. "What the hell are you doing here?" I shout at him.  
"Nice to see you too." He says.  
"Gale look you can stay I don't care but I'm going." I say turning away.  
"Where you going, it's hectic out there." He sounds bewildered.  
"Bye Gale." I call as I walk to the front door. I open it and walk outside and close it behind me then I walk down the deserted road. At the end of the road I look back at Annie's house and think of Peeta and Rosie and Gale and Alex. Images of my life before the games. The games itself and then after the rebellion and games to when Rosie was born, then Alex and how happy I was. I start to stumble backwards until I hit a house wall. I start to slide down it and then I start to cry as all the memories of Prim, of Peeta, of my mum, of my family run through my mind until I finally stand up and walk away.+-


	6. So Close But Yet So Far

As I walk down the deserted streets I start to feel like I'm being watched suddenly I turn around and see a cat, it looks a bit like Prim's old cat, I can't remember what he was called, after Prim died, supposedly, I made myself forget as much of Prim as I could. I walk over to the cat and kneel down in front of it. Carefully I reach out my hand and stroke its head. First the cat hesitates then it starts to purr. I pick up the cat and notice that it yelps slightly then I see that it has a wounded paw. "You poor thing." I whisper to it and put it back down and reach into my pocket. In there I find a small bandage. I take it out and kneel back down in front of the cat, I take the cat's paw and wrap the bandage around it, then I walk away.

I finally reach the station, there is barely anyone around I take one last look at the Capitol and then get on the next train that comes. I sit silently on the train as I watch people get on finally it starts to move and I'm on my way to district 1. I think of all the things that have happened in my life because I'm certain that I was not coming back to my family alive. I look out the window and watch the trees pass in a blur. Finally we get to district 1 and I feel nervous. I get off the train and walk through the busy streets until I reach the town hall. I walk up the steps to the hall. I hear someone speak from behind me. "Hey what you doing?" I hear the voice say. I turn around and see a tall woman who looks like she's in her late thirties. "Whoa, Katniss Everdeen! It's so nice to meet you." The woman exclaims when she sees my face. "What're you doing here it's too dangerous." She says in a quiet hush.  
"Yes I know that, I need to save some friends." I say sounding infuriated.  
"There we go there's that fire, and of course you are that's what you do, anyway I'll leave you be. Bye!" And she walks off. I turn back around and face the door slowly and cautiously I take out my hand and reach out to open the door, but before I even place my hand on the handle it opens. A hand comes out from behind the door and yanks me inside. I don't have time to fight the urgent pull so I just end up inside.  
"Miss Everdeen." Says a voice from behind me, Snow, I think with bitter hate.  
"Snow." I spit swivelling round and looking at Snow in his new wheelchair I feel slightly triumphant but I instantly push it down my mission isn't to kill Snow not this time..  
"How'd you know where to come?" He asks laughing slightly.  
"Plutarch." I say quietly. "So what do you want?"  
"To kill you, I guess he already told you about Primrose, Finnick, Johanna and Allen?" He says.  
"You are correct to think that." I say feeling defeated.  
"You are here to save them or join them?" He says. What does he mean by join them? I think back to the phone call I had with Plutarch and remembering him saying that they were hijacked. Maybe I can fight the urge of hate if I really love who they're making me forget.  
"To join them." I say after hesitating.  
"Didn't expect that, follow me please." He says walking away.

He takes me to a room he opens the door and shoves me into it. Inside I see people sitting in chairs in the corner they go silent as I enter the room. "Katniss?" I hear Johanna's familiar voice. "What're you doing here?" She almost shouts. Before I can answer I hear a small voice say weakly.  
"Katniss?" I see a blond girl stand up shakily and come out from the shadows and I see her face, I see my little sister, I see Prim. I run to her and hug her tightly. She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me just as tightly. "I thought you would never come." She says as she weeps into my shoulder. She's so much taller, no wonder she's eighteen now.  
"Hey you're my little sister I could never forget or leave you." I say kissing her head lightly.  
"How's mum?" She asks curiously.  
"I don't know I haven't seen her since your fake death." I say backing away slightly.  
"Don't mean to interrupt but I heard Rosie scream on the train, is she all right?" Johanna asks nervously.  
"It was only her arm." I assure her.  
"Katniss what happened to your arm?" Prim asks cautiously.  
"I was shot nothing bad." I say leaning against a wall.  
"Did you see Annie?" Johanna asks.  
"Yes." I say quietly. I see someone stand up and come out of the shadows.  
"Annie?" A voice says sounding confused.  
"Yeah you know Finnick your wife." Johanna says walking over to him.  
"Is she ok?" He asks looking at me right in the eyes.  
"Want me to comfort you or tell you the truth?" I ask him, I see him tense as I say the truth part.  
"Truth." He says hesitantly.  
"No, she's heartbroken, she loved you and she misses you so much." I tell him.  
"Ok enough frustrating and upsetting talk miss negative, what's Harry like, and little Alex isn't harmed?" She says suddenly cautious.  
"Harry is lovely, he's a lot like you Finnick." I say looking over at him. "Alex is fine only very scared." I say looking back at Johanna.  
"Wait who's Alex and who's Rosie?" Prim asks confused.  
"My children." I say looking at her. I expect her to answer but before she can there's a groan from the bed.  
"Guys seriously shut up I'm trying to sleep." I hear Allen say.  
"Plutarch called me and said that you guys were all hijacked." I say ignoring the irritated comment Allen made.  
"They tried but we've been fighting it. They don't need us to be hijacked, not like they did with Peeta so they haven't really tried properly." Finnick says. "But they will with you, you're such a good fighter they will try harder than ever." He says dismally. "Is there any way to contact someone outside the building?" He asks me.  
"No I don't think so." Johanna says sadly.  
"My phone, they didn't check me." I say reaching into my pocket and finding the square shape of my phone there. I take it out and turn it on, I go into contacts and find Annie's home number.  
"Hello?" I hear Harry answer.  
"Hey Harry, where's your mom?" I ask him.  
"Why'd you wanna know that?" He says bitterly.  
"Harry it's Katniss, you know Rosie and Alex's mom?" I say getting frustrated.  
"Oh hey Katniss. I'll give ya to my mom." He says. "Mom!" I hear him called.  
"Coming," I hear a voice say faintly. "Hello?" She asks into the phone.  
"Hey Annie." I say.  
"Katniss, you're alive?" She says in a disbelieving voice.  
"Yes and so are the others." I say in an excited.  
"Om my, is Finnick there?" She says quietly.  
"Yes." I say.  
"Give him to me!" She almost shouts. I turn around and look at him and see the hopeful look in his eyes. I pass the phone over to him.  
"Annie, I'm so relieved you're ok." Finnick says and a pleased voice.

Annie and Finnick talk for hours. Finally he looks back over to me with a slightly worried look.  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
"Peeta wants to talk to you he seems pretty angry." He says passing the phone over.  
"Hey Peeta." I say into the phone quietly.  
"Hey Katniss how's the hijacking going?" He says angrily.  
"How did you know?" I ask him.  
"There was one main reason I didn't want you to go. Because I knew they'd try to hijack you and I don't want to lose you." He says desperately.  
"Peeta I had to." I say and imagine his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Yeah I know." He says giving up with the angry voice.  
"Wow you really can't stay mad at anyone for more than thirty seconds, can you?" I say laughing.  
"Yeah you can see why I asked you for lessons." He says with a smile in his voice.  
"Peeta we're going to find a way out of this I promise." I say. Then suddenly the door bursts open and peacekeepers with guns come in pointing them all at me. "I'm going to have to go." I say smiling slightly. And before he can answer I hang up.  
"Knew that it was a bad idea to let you in here." One of them say. Then slowly his smile fades as mine grows because Finnick and Johanna are creeping up behind the peacekeepers. "What you smiling at?" He says scornfully.  
"Am I not allowed to smile anymore? Is that the new law?" I say mockingly. Then both Finnick and Johanna kick hard on the peacekeepers' backs. They both drop their guns in pain and I pick it up. "Who's ready to kick some butt?" Johanna says picking up the other gun. I smile and walk out the room silently. As we walk there's shouting from every corridor we walk past. Suddenly out of nowhere I hear Prim cry out in pain. I dart around to see her fall to the floor but no one's around then all the others start to fall. I walk past them all and see they're all breathing.  
"Ah the serum works." I hear Snow say from the blackness of the shadows. "Guards aim all your guns on her!" He orders, I can't see anyone but Snow is not the type to bluff. "Adam shoot." I hear the bang of a gun and then everything goes black.


	7. Memories

As I wake I feel excruciating pain in my stomach. Slowly I open my eyes and sit up. A dart of pain rushes through my body and I flinch as the pain disappears. I look down at my stomach and just see black, then I put my hand to my stomach and feel that it's wet. I bring my hand up to my nose and sniff, blood. I try to feel where the injury is and notice it's on the side of my body nothing should be effected. I sit on the floor for a bit and notice that I haven't actually got a top on only a crop top thing. I search the pitch black room for some sort of cloth but instead I end up finding three big bruises on my head. I finally give up and lean against a wall. Then I hear a voice outside my cell suddenly the door bursts open. "Well she's up!" A man calls behind him, his voice sounds familiar. "Come on sweetheart." Then my brain clicks.  
"Haymitch!" I exclaim in awe, not the good kind. "Why?"  
"It's the best place to be." He says in a husky voice. Slowly I get up, why am I obeying them? Oh yeah 'cause they're the ones with the guns. I argue with myself in my head. I guess I'm going back.  
"So what we doing today? Hijack, laugh stock or death?" I say cruelly.  
"Well I'd rather die." I say blankly.  
"Hey, sweetheart you're the one who came here we didn't haul you down the streets." He says laughing. "How's Peeta?"  
"You're a traitor you don't deserve to know." I shout.  
"Good point." And he harshly throws a top at me. Once it's on he puts a rough hand on my back and pushes me down the hall.

Finally we stop outside two large doors and by the point I'm in agony. Haymitch yanks me into the room and pushes me into a chair. Two men come up and tie me to it. "So you wanted to know what we are going to do. Well we're going to make you forget what your family is like make you hate them." Haymitch laughs cruelly. If they pull this off I wouldn't ever see my kids the same way ever again. So instead of firing some mean comment back I stay silent. That's when the T.V. in front of us turns on. There are images of Peeta and Rosie and Alex. As I watch the images Haymitch and his assistants walk around me whispering words into my ear like: "Traitors." or "Evil." It was starting the pain of confusion was coming over me so instead of looking at the images of my hurt family I think of the day Rosie was born and how happy I was Peeta thought she looked so much like me he thought we should call her Katniss Jr. or something like that. I didn't want that though. I had a terrifying life and having my daughter named after me was too hard so we called her Rosanna. I think of Peeta's laugh and Alex's smile. Then of Rue's tune as the whispers of Haymitch start to hypnotise me slightly. Death, cruelness, murder, strength. All those things Marvel had when he killed Rue but all those things aren't as strong as love. I start to fight the ropes and after a while the ropes come loose and I get up and run. Haymitch and the others weren't expecting it so they were to confused to run after me. "Stop!" I hear voices call. "Catch her!" I hear others say. I run to where Prim's room is and find the keys still in the lock. I turn the key and open it and slam it shut behind me. I turn to face four confused faces.  
"Hey." I say out of breath, then pain darts through me and I slide to the floor. My wound has opened up and starts to bleed.  
"Prim, do something!" I hear Johanna call. I feel soft hands on my shoulders.  
"Katniss let me look." Prim's soothing voice sounds slightly worried. I take my hands off my side. "It's not terrible but you've lost a lot of blood."  
"What happened to Haymitch?" I choke.  
"He was hijacked." Finnick says crossly. "I guess they took your phone."  
"And if they didn't it would be drenched with blood." I say smiling slightly.  
"Johanna get the stash of bandages." Prim orders. Slowly as I lose blood I start to drift in and out of consciousness.

After I'm finally bandaged and clean I'm ordered to sleep. So I lie down on the hard mattress and sleep. When I wake up the light has little light coming through the thin window. I sit up and notice it's only dawn and see the others are asleep. If I hadn't gone unconscious I could have gotten them all out but they were more concerned about me being safe than the door being wide open and them being able to escape. Slowly I get up and walk around to see if it's actually possible, after about ten seconds I have to sit, my side is excruciating. Eventually Finnick wakes up. "Hey Katniss." He says drowsily.  
"Hey Finnick." I say and I sound as if I'm in pain, but then again I guess I am.  
"I have a question." He says and waits as if waiting my approval.  
"Ok." I say. "Ask away."  
"What's Harry like? Not as how he looks but how he acts." He asks.  
"He looks like you and is mature he isn't disobedient or rude. He looks after Annie and never asks about you worrying that he'll hurt Annie's feelings, he's a good kid." I say relaxing a bit when I see Finnick smiling.  
"Is he ok? I mean about me not being there." He asks quietly.  
"I don't know. He seems to know that talking about you with Annie would hurt her." I say.  
"I'd like to meet him." He says with no self pity.  
"You will, I promise." I say clutching his shoulder lightly.  
"I hope so." He says quietly. For hours we talk, he asks me about Peeta and what Rosie and Alex are like, I ask what the hijacking's like but we don't talk much about that. Finally the rest wake and Prim comes over to check on my wound and says it's better but still not great.  
"Morning." Johanna says lazily and rolls off the bed. I laugh quietly at Johanna's clumsiness. She looks at me looking angry. Suddenly the bolt on the door slides open.  
"Good morning Katniss we'd thought you'd escaped. anyway there's some people here to see you." Haymitch smiles cruelly at me.  
"Who?" I say weakly, I don't think I can stand more people being here because of me.  
"People, come with me." He says and I walk into the hall. We walk for about two minutes until we come to a door looking very much like ours. Before Haymitch opens it I hear muffled weeps. Haymitch opens the door and inside I see the last people I wanted to see, I see my children.


End file.
